Hands on Me
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: She'd sucessfully escaped her past and moved on. Now she has the beautiful ER doctor all to herself, but of course it's never that easy. Especially at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Sequel to Beautiful Disaster. Thirteen/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or claim to own any part or the whole of House. Just borrowing them for my entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others.

This is a continuation of my story _Beautiful Disaster._ It takes place right after Cameron's ending.

No matter how much I research I'm sure not everything is right. Please don't take any medical advice from this. I'm not a doctor, med student or pre-med major.

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

When they walked into the hospital, Cameron and Thirteen parted ways with a shared smile. She wasn't even halfway to the ER when Cameron's pager went off. She checked the number, then changed directions.

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office, "You paged me?"

Cuddy nodded, "I have a favor to ask."

"I'm not doing House's charts again," Cameron stated.

"Did I mention this favor pays overtime, plus your regular day's pay?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron thought for a moment, then she thought of all the places she could take a certain brunette diagnostician with the overtime money. At the least it was a bouquet of roses and a nice dinner, maybe even tickets to a show. "Okay."

As she walked down the hallway toward the diagnostics office, she pulled the glasses out of the pocket of her scrubs and slid them on. She smiled remembering Thirteen tell her that she looked hot in them.

When she stepped into the office she was disappointed to see only Foreman sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asked neutrally.

"Files," Cameron pointed to the mound of paper on the desk, "Don't you have a gorilla and three lost puppies to look after?"

"The gorilla sent the puppies to teach his once a year class today," Foreman replied unfolding his news paper. "I have a feeling that short puppy or more likely bi puppy is teaching the class while dumb puppy checks out the med students."

"While gorilla…watches his soaps?" Cameron asked sitting behind the desk.

Foreman nodded, "That'd be my guess."

"No patients?" Cameron picked up the first file.

"Not yet," Foreman stated, "But it's still early."

After about an hour, Cameron decided she needed some more caffeine and walked into the hallway toward the doctor's lounge. As she was walking out of the lounge, she heard House's voice.

"Thirteen!" he called.

Cameron looked up to see Thirteen step out of the elevator followed by Taub and Kutner. House started walking with them, "I need a favor."

"Does any of it involve getting naked?" Thirteen asked.

House paused, "Well, I'm sure you could figure out a way to sleep with Amber while keeping your clothes on."

"I'm not sleeping with Amber," Thirteen stated and stopped in front of the diagnostics office door.

"I'll do it," Kutner volunteered.

"Then will you sleep with Wilson?" House asked ignoring Kutner.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a woman walking up to them.

"Excuse me," she looked at Thirteen, "Where am I?"

Thirteen looked confused, but answered, "Princeton Teaching Hospital."

"Princeton?" the woman asked, "New Jersey?"

The doctors all craned their necks to examine the woman with their eyes.

"Do you remember how you got here?" House asked.

The woman shook her head, "Last thing I remember is…." she trailed off. Suddenly she fell to the floor and started having violent spasms.

"She's seizing," Taub stated as he, Kutner, and Thirteen dropped to their knees.

"Someone get a gurney in here," Thirteen called down the hallway. She checked the patient's heartbeat as the seizure passed.

Once the patient was stabilized and in a diagnostic room, they team went back to their office and Cameron went back to filing.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Organizing," Cameron replied opening up another folder.

"So you're going to be here once a month, cleaning up my mess?" House asked with a devilish smile.

Cameron shook her head, "This is the last time."

"Sure it is," he stated and turned back to his team, "Disorientation, confusion, and seizures."

"Could be Reye's," Taub offered.

"Or it could just be a hit on the head," Kutner stated.

Thirteen added, "The only hit on her head was the one caused by her fall right in front of us. Encephalitis."

"There's no paralysis or photophobia," Kutner stated.

"Not yet," Thirteen added, "It could still be in the early stages."

Cameron stood and walked over to the table dropping files in front of each doctor. "Sign your name where the red 'X' is."

"Will you spank me if I don't?" House asked.

Cameron handed House a pen. "Do it."

House took the pen and signed his name where Cameron told him to.

"This isn't mine," Foreman stated, "The writing's bubbly and girlish."

Thirteen passed it to Kutner, "Must be yours then."

"Thirty-one and Foreman," House stated signing the last folder, "Go run an MRI. The other ones, do a blood panel."

Thirteen walked into the observation room of the MRI suite. "She's all set."

Foreman pressed a button and the machine started to go in.

Thirteen turned on her monitor and took a seat. No sooner had she sat down, the woman started screaming in agony.

Foreman ran out and pulled her out of the MRI machine. "What happened?"

She pointed to her upper abdomen before passing out again on the table.

Thirteen lifted up the woman's shirt to see that there was a long purple space on the woman's upper abdomen spanning up to her upper chest. "The magnet ripped something all the way through her. We need to get her to an OR."

Within minutes, they had the woman who was now awake and coughing toward the OR. Thirteen picked up Kutner, Taub, and House along the way, while Foremen went back to the diagnostic office to see what he could come up with from the symptoms they had. They had one short stop to have a brief chat with Chase who followed them to the OR before scrubbing in.

The group stood just inside the doors of the OR holding surgical masks over their mouths. Chase opened up the woman and pulled out metal fragments from the woman.

"Are those bullet fragments?" Thirteen asked.

Chase nodded, "There's four of them."

"But she doesn't have any scars," Taub added.

"We didn't see her back," Thirteen sighed.

House picked up the phone and dialed a number before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kutner asked.

"Our secretary," House stated, "I thought I'd save me the trip of taking these records to her. And if she sees it, I don't have to sign it."

A few minutes later, as Chase started to sew the woman up, Cameron entered holding a surgical mask over her face. "What do you need?"

House handed her a folder.

She rolled her eyes. Just as she started to leave, there was a loud beeping and the woman started to moan. Chase was just finishing sewing her up when she shot up.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed and started clawing around snatching off Chase's surgical mask before barreling through the diagnostic team, knocking Cameron down causing her to drop her mask and the file. The nurses followed the woman out of the room.

Thirteen was the first one to help her up, "Are you okay?"

Cameron nodded, "Yeah." She took Thirteen's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Dr. Chase?" Kutner called to Chase who was blinking rapidly.

"I…where am I?" he asked.

"He's gonna faint," Thirteen called.

Taub and Kutner ran to his side and caught him before he could hit the ground.

House paused, "She was contagious."

"Which is why you're all going to have to stay in there," Cuddy told them from the observation room above, "Your patient's in isolation and all the nurses are quarantined with her. You all have to stay in there. You're all stuck down there until we figure out what this is."

About half an hour went by as all their conditions started deteriorating. Cuddy stood a faithful watched from the observation deck the whole time.

Kutner groaned.

Cameron stood from her squatting position after checking House's eyes. "Can we get some IVs or water in here? They're all getting dehydrated and I'm starting to feel it too."

Cuddy nodded and pressed the button, "I'm sending water. Since you're all infected I don't think IVs would be a good idea because there'd be no one to maintain them if you all get too sick." She walked out of sight.

Thirteen picked up a pillow and knelt next to Chase. She lifted his head and put the pillow under it. "How do you feel?"

He groaned, "I can't…" He didn't finished.

Thirteen nodded understandingly. "Try to sleep," Thirteen told him and stood up. She took a few steps toward the cabinet. She stopped and grabbed onto the wall.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked rushing to her side and grabbing her arm.

Thirteen nodded, "Yeah. I just got a little dizzy there."

"You need to sit down," Cameron told her.

"No," Thirteen shook her head, "I'm fine. Where's the water?"

"It's coming," Cameron assured her.

A few minutes later the water was pushed through the door on a cart. The door closed behind it.

Kutner got up and passed out some water bottles.

"We're not doing any good just sitting here groaning," House stood up. He faltered and Thirteen was quickly at his side. He put his arm around her and leaned on her. "If we just lay here, we're depending on Cuddy, Wilson, and Foreman to figure out what's wrong with us. We might as well start building out coffins out of tongue depressors." He looked at Taub, "What's wrong with you?"

"I have a fever and drowsiness," Taub answered.

"Chase is weak and nauseous," Thirteen added, "I'm dizzy."

"We're all getting dehydrated," Cameron answered.

"Kutner," House said, "Do you have anything that doesn't point to the flu?"

Kutner shook his head, "I have muscle aches and weakness."

"I guess we have to wait then," House stated, "We can't test anything in here."

"We can have an portable x-ray machine brought in," Chase suggested from the floor, "It's not much and probably won't tell us anything, but it's something."

House looked up at Cuddy who was now standing in the window, "We need the portable x-ray in here."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Because we don't trust you, Wilson, and Foreman to figure out what's wrong," House stated.

"I'll see what I can do," Cuddy replied.

Thirteen told Kutner, "Roll me that chair."

Kutner rolled a stool over to Thirteen. She handed it to House and stepped out from under his arm. Once she was free she shed her lab coat, "God it's so hot in here."

Cuddy appeared again, "They're bringing the x-ray in."

Thirteen walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Taub asked.

Cameron noticed what she was doing and walked over.

"I'm going to do a primitive blood smear with a surgical microscope. If we put it at the highest magnification we might be able to see if there are an irregular number of red blood cells," Thirteen stated grabbing a tourniquet out of the drawer next to it, "It's the best we've got."

She tied the tourniquet around her arm and opened the syringe packet. After she took the cover on the needle off with her mouth she looked down at her arm.

Cameron wrapped her hand around Thirteen's. "Let me do it. You're shaking, you might hurt yourself."

"You look like you've had experience putting needles into your arm," House stated from his stool, "Is that why you love drug addicts?"

Thirteen ignored him. She watched Cameron insert the needle and draw some blood. Cameron put the cover back on the needle and set it down. Cameron gently untied the tourniquet and held some gauze over the needle mark, "Are you okay?"

Thirteen nodded.

Cameron smiled gently and Thirteen couldn't help, but smile back.

"Ow," Kutner clutched his side and sank to his knees.

"What is it?" House asked.

"My kidneys," Kutner replied.

"Finally," House stated, "Another symptom. You should have gotten sicker faster."

Cameron and Thirteen placed a few drops of the blood onto a slide and set it on the operating table. Then they pulled the microscope over and set it over the sample.

House walked over so he could see the screen better. "Did I just see a cell with a Huntington's label swim by?"

When there wasn't an answer, he looked over at Thirteen. She had her back against the wall and her eyes were drooping.

"Thirteen?" he asked, growing concerned.

She sank down the wall into a limp heap on the floor.

Cameron ran over. She laid Thirteen out on the ground and checked her pulse, then her eyes. Thirteen squinted at the light, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Cameron replied.

Thirteen squirmed on the floor and started pulling at her shirt, "Why is it so hot?"

Cameron grabbed Thirteen's hands to calm her. Thirteen moved so that her head was in Cameron's lap and sighed.

"It'll be okay," Cameron gathered Thirteen's hair away from her neck and softly stroked her cheek, "Everything's going to be okay." She leaned down and kissed Thirteen's scorching cheek, while desperately wracking her brains for the reason they were all getting so sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I claim no extensive medical knowledge. Everything in here is what I've read and understood it to mean. I could be completely wrong. Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kutner asked the empty space across the room.

Thirteen slowly sat up, "There's no one there. It's a hallucination." She put her hair up.

"Who do you see?" Taub asked, "Anyone interesting?"

Kutner shrugged, "Just one of my professors from med school. He's gone now."

House stood up and hobbled over to the wall. He looked around and grabbed a marker off of a cart. "Okay, we have," he paused to write on the wall, "Hallucinations, dizziness, high fever, fainting…"

"She just started having seizures," Cuddy said from above them.

House looked up at her after adding that to the list. He smirked and tilted his head.

Cameron rolled her eyes, "He can see up your skirt."

Cuddy immediately clenched her legs together and put her hand at the hem of her skirt. "Thank you Dr. Cameron."

"Yeah thanks a lot," House huffed.

Cuddy walked out and House looked at the board.

Thirteen looked at her hands that were shaking in her lap. Her heart sank.

Kutner noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

Thirteen tried to shrug it off. Just as soon as they started shaking, they stopped.

"I guess you can add tremors to the list," Taub suggested.

"No," House stated, "We can't use tremors in this diagnosis because it could be the symptom of something else. We'll have to wait to see if someone else has them."

Thirteen noticed that this was a rare moment of compassion from the older doctor. He'd usually make fun of the fact she could have Huntington's or have some smartass quip about it.

Cuddy walked back into the observation room wearing scrubs.

"You ruined it," House told Cameron.

"They're wheeling the x-ray machine to the door," Cuddy stated.

"I have to pee," Kutner said.

"Are you kidding?" Taub rolled his eyes.

Cuddy stood thinking for a moment. While she was thinking, Thirteen scanned the room. Her eyes stopped on Chase who was laying unusually still. She started to get up, but felt her knees would give out so she crawled across the room to him.

"Dr. Chase?" she asked quietly. No one else was paying attention. They were discussing how they could make arrangements for the quarantined doctors to have a bathroom.

Chase's eyes slowly opened.

"Are you okay?" Thirteen asked.

He looked over at her and nodded, lacing his fingers over her stomach, "Yeah, I was just pretending to be somewhere that wasn't here."

"Oh sorry," Thirteen looked at her own hands in her lap, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in a coma or anything."

Chase shrugged, "Don't worry. The surf's lousy in Melbourne this time of the year anyway."

Thirteen smiled slowly, "You surf?"

Chase nodded, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Thirteen replied, "But not since I moved here. The water I'm used to isn't as brown as Jersey Shore water."

Chase chuckled, "I know what you mean."

"Hey you two girls wanna stop giggling over there?" House called to Thirteen and Chase.

"We can go," Taub said to Cuddy, "Then the girls can go."

"Or the girls can go first," Cuddy stated.

"Go first what?" Chase asked.

"Cuddy section off the hospital so that the women's locker room that's down the hall is quarantined too," Kutner explained.

"Okay," House stood up holding onto the rolling chair Thirteen had gotten for him earlier, "The girl can go freshen up while x-ray Chase."

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"Because you're the first one that's was infected and the first one to faint," House stated.

"Cameron," Cuddy called, "Go with Thirteen to the locker room. There's going to be some scrubs and syringes in there. Collect a blood sample, shower and change into the scrubs. Leave the samples and your clothes so we can start some cultures growing."

Cameron caught Thirteen's eyes. Thirteen slowly rose and was surprised that her knees didn't give out from under her.

After Kutner and Taub pulled in the x-ray machine, Cameron and Thirteen slipped out the door. There was a large curtain blocking off one end of the hallway and there was one at the other end of the hallway, after the women's locker room door.

Thirteen slipped her hand into Cameron's and sighed, "This is crazy."

"Yeah," Cameron replied threading her fingers through Thirteen's, "You okay?"

Thirteen nodded, watching her feet walk, "As okay as can be expected."

Cameron held the door open for Thirteen and followed her into the locker room. This wasn't the locker room that either woman used, but it was identical to all the other locker rooms in the building.

"I think I need a shower," Cameron pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and flipped the lock on the door to effectively seal them off from the guys.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow, "Locking me in."

"Locking House out," Cameron replied.

Thirteen smiled. She looked around and noticed the stack of clean scrubs on the bench next to some syringes and vials. Thirteen looked at Cameron who nodded.

Thirteen was surprised as the steadiness of her hands considering her tremor a few minutes prior. She got Cameron's blood into a vial with no problems, then Cameron returned the favor.

They each grabbed a pair of scrubs and a towel from the cabinet before heading into separate shower stalls right next to each other.

"I still think it's encephalitis," Thirteen let the warm water run over her back.

"That was your initial diagnosis?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Thirteen replied.

"It's not contagious," Cameron stated, sticking her head under the water.

"I know," Thirteen turned around and started washing her hair.

Cameron felt the water loosen up her muscles, "Did your patient have behavioral changes?"

"Yeah," Thirteen replied, "She went from confused to irritable to nice, then to…the equivalent of a female House."

"Could be blastomycosis," Cameron added.

"If if is," Thirteen rinsed her hair, "I hope it'll show up in the blood work. A tissue biopsy will be difficult when we all start passing out and screaming at each other for no reason."

"Sounds like a party," Cameron replied.

"You don't think they're in there killing each other do you?" Thirteen asked.

"Nah," Cameron stated then asked, "Do you have any plans on Sunday?"

"You assume we make it that far," Thirteen joked.

"We will," Cameron replied.

"I don't have any plans of Sunday," Thirteen smiled, "But I think it's my turn to take you out."

"You can take care of dinner, but I've already planned the day," Cameron replied. She turned off the water and picked up her towel.

"What are we doing?" Thirteen turned off her water. When she stepped out of the stall wrapped in a towel, she was face to face with Cameron.

Cameron smiled, "It's a surprise." She set her hand on Thirteen's towel clad hip and pulled her close. Their lips crashed together and Thirteen felt her back hit the cold cinderblock wall dividing the shower stalls.

Thirteen felt Cameron's lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. Cameron's lips on her skin started an electric current through her body and heightened all her senses. They all started to overwhelm her. A moan that she tried to suppress escaped when Cameron nibbled on a particularly sensitive place on her neck.

A loud bang made Cameron jump away from Thirteen.

"I have to pee!" Kutner yelled through the door.

Thirteen rested her forehead on Cameron's bare shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Cameron smiled at the reaction she received from Thirteen, "We can finish later."

Thirteen nodded and placed a small kiss on Cameron's neck before capturing her lips. "Is that a promise?"

"Yeah," Cameron smiled.

They walked into the locker room. Just as they picked up their scrubs the knock came again. "I really have to pee!"

Thirteen put the scrubs down and walked to the door. She flipped the lock open and opened the door.

Kutner seemed shocked by Thirteen's state of clothing. She readjusted the towel and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you have to pee."

Kutner shook out of it and walked toward the bathroom stalls. "Why'd you lock the door?"

"House," Thirteen simply stated.

"That makes sense," Kutner stepped into one of the stalls and Thirteen walked to Cameron who was already dressed.

Thirteen made pouting face, "No fair."

Cameron chuckled and briefly kissed Thirteen. Then she kissed her forehead. "You're fever's going down."

"Guard me?" Thirteen asked picking up the scrubs and stepping between two rows of lockers.

Cameron dutifully stood at the entrance of the row, respectfully not taking the peak that some parts of her were longing for. "You better hurry. I think I hear a cane."

"I'm done," Thirteen replied.

Cameron turned around seeing that Thirteen was dressed in her scrubs and currently in the process of putting her hair up. Cameron leaned in and whispered, "You should definitely wear scrubs more often."

Thirteen smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

They walked toward the door and heard a few showers on. Cameron paused at the door, "Did you get the x-rays?"

"They're being developed," Kutner replied.

"That's not the sound I was expecting from you," House's voice called.

"Mmm. Oh yeah. Right there," Cameron replied with a monotone voice.

"That's more like it," House stated.

Thirteen smiled and opened the door for Cameron.

They walked down the empty hall. Thirteen found it eerie that there was no one in the usually busy hallway. The hall was darker on both ends where the biohazard curtains blocked out the sunlight that usually poured in through the windows farther down the hall. She could hear the faint sounds of people farther away. She guess there were a few more curtains between them and the people that they actually saw. For all they knew it was an epidemic. Maybe the next plague.

A hand on her arm brought her back, "Where'd you go?"

Thirteen turned to Cameron and smiled, "Nowhere."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. "We're going to be fine."

"We better get fine by Sunday," Thirteen joked, trying to quell Cameron's worrying.

There was no one in the OR when they stepped in. There were new symptoms on the board including coughing, photophobia, stiff muscles, and nausea.

Thirteen crossed her arm and stared at the wall. She picked up the marker and wrote Encephalitis to the side. Then she stepped back.

"Encephalitis?" Cameron asked moving to stand next to her.

"That was what I thought it was at first," Thirteen replied, "I just…It still fits."

"Those also fit a lot of things," Cameron stated.

Thirteen blinked then blinked again. She brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"It might also be…" Cameron trailed off. She looked over at Thirteen who was still holding her head, "Are you okay?"

Thirteen opened her eyes and her breathing got shallow, "Everything's blurry."

The doors burst open and the men burst in carrying House. He looked barely awake.

"Clear off the table," Chase stated.

Thirteen and Cameron moved everything off of the operating table and Kutner and Chase set House on the operating table.

"What happen?" Thirteen asked.

"We were getting dressed and he was talking about Duke Ellington when he suddenly stopped," Taub replied, squinting "We found him on the ground seizing."

"I'm fine," House replied and sat up.

"You should lay down," Cameron told him.

"I'm fine," he said.

Kutner stifled a cough and then yawned. "I'm gonna lay down." He walked over to the corner and laid on the cold floor.

Cameron picked up a marker and walked over to the wall. She added seizures, blurred vision, severe headaches, and fatigue.

"Um what does that say?" Thirteen asked.

"You can't see?" Chase asked her.

"Everything's blurry past…" Thirteen extended her arm before being it closer, "Well everything's blurry."

"I'm guess you have the severe headache too," House added, sliding off of the table.

"Yeah," Thirteen nodded, "I was thinking papilledema."

"Brought on by intracranial pressure," House finished.

"There's nothing on the x-ray," Wilson's voice came through the speaker.

They all looked up.

"Cuddy and Foreman are in the lab starting the cultures and tests," Wilson added, "We're doing all we can."

"Thanks," Cameron spoke up for the group before House could say anything negative.

Wilson nodded and walked off.

"Thanks?" House asked.

"It's better than what you were going to say," Cameron replied.

Taub walked over to their cart full of water and picked on up.

"Hey throw me one of those," Chase called to Taub.

Taub picked up a bottle and tossed it to Chase who completely missed it. He looked at his hands baffled. He reached down to pick up the bottle, but his hand came into contact with the floor.

Thirteen picked up the bottle and held it in the air. She took Chase's wrist and placed the bottle in his hand.

"Thanks," Chase told her.

"No problem," Thirteen rubbed her eyes. The action didn't clear up her vision like she hoped. Suddenly she felt dizzy again and grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep herself from falling. It just happened to be House's shirt. In his shirt pocket was something round and cylindrical. "Is that Vicodin?"

"Maybe," House replied.

Thirteen snatched it out of his pocket, "You're House. Of course it's Vicodin." She unscrewed the lid and popped two into her mouth. She took the water bottle offered to her by Cameron and swallowed the pills.

House took the pill bottle back and mutter, "Thief."

Thirteen felt hands on her arm and Cameron's voice in her ear, "C'mon let's sit down."

As they walked the short distance to the other side of the room, she felt Cameron lean on her more. She wrapped her arms on Cameron's waist mere seconds before felling Cameron start to sink to the ground. She slowly lowered her to the ground and asked, "Cameron?"

"My legs gave out for a second," Cameron replied a few moments later.

"Okay," House took his authoritative voice, "Every sit against the walls and put your legs flat on the ground in front of you."

"What's that supposed to do?" Kutner asked following orders.

House didn't answer, he just watched everyone put their legs out in front of themselves. He looked them over and stopped at Chase, whose legs were still slightly bent.

"I can't straighten my legs," Chase told House.

House smiled slowly.

"He can't straighten his legs?" Thirteen asked from across the room.

"No," Taub replied.

"Meningitis," Cameron said.

"But that doesn't account for the poor coordination or the seizures," Kutner added.

"Encephalitis does," Thirteen added.

"So it's both?" Chase asked, "What about Thirteen's intracranial pressure?"

"Meningitis plus Encephalitis plus the papilledema and intracranial pressure equals," House trailed off.

"Cryptococcosis," Thirteen finished.

"There's a fungus in our brains?" Kutner asked.

Thirteen let out a sigh of relief.

House picked up an empty water bottle and tossed it at the observation window. It made contact and Cuddy was there within seconds.

"We need six IVs and Amphotericin B with a flucytosine chaser," House told her.

"It'll be sent in," Cuddy told him. She called the order to someone outside of the room then turned back to the group of infected doctors, "After the IVs are started you're all being moved to the quarantine rooms." With that she walked off.

Cameron looked over at Thirteen, smiling. She gently and discretely took her hand. She whispered, "I told you we'd be okay."

Thirteen beamed and stroked Cameron's knuckles with her thumb. She whispered back, "I never doubted you."


	3. Chapter 3

In quarantine, Cameron had just woken up and was laying in her bed checking her own IV and stats. She glanced over to her right and saw House playing a Gameboy, Chase sleeping, and Kutner and Taub talking about something she was too far away to hear. She turned to her left and saw Thirteen sitting cross-legged in her bed playing solitaire. Past Thirteen were the other people who were in surgery with Chase.

Thirteen saw Cameron move out of the corner of her eye. "Good morning."

"Morning?" Cameron asked looking at her watch.

"I don't actually know what time it is," Thirteen smiled, "Good morning just seemed appropriate."

"Oh," Cameron smiled back, "Well good morning to you."

Thirteen got up and pulled her IV stand with her. She sat at the foot of Cameron's bed and shuffled the cards, "So are you any good at blackjack?"

"I guess we're going to find out huh?" Cameron asked.

After a few hands, Cameron tossed her cards back to Thirteen, "I'm no good at this game."

Thirteen smiled. She glanced up at their IV bags. "Well we only have about five minutes until our medicine's gone."

"What did you have in mind?" Cameron asked.

"Movies and popcorn," Thirteen stated.

Cameron yawned, "That sounds good."

Cuddy walked in as Thirteen was about to reply. She walked to each person's bed, checked their stats, and removed their IVs. When she got to Cameron and Thirteen who had started another game she looked at Thirteen, "Why aren't you in your bed with your monitors on?"

Thirteen shrugged, "I was bored by myself."

Cuddy turned off Cameron's monitors and took out her IV, replacing it with a band aid. "Well do you both have someone to keep an eye on you when you leave?"

They both nodded.

"Okay," she said, "Take tomorrow off."

"Thanks," Cameron smiled.

Cuddy smiled back, "You're welcome." She moved around the bed and removed Thirteen's IV line.

"Thank you," Thirteen told Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled politely, "You're welcome. Both of you should go home and get some rest."

Thirteen slid off the bed, "Will do."

"How dizzy are you?" Thirteen asked Cameron when they got outside, "Scale of one to ten."

"Five?" Cameron answered.

"Okay," Thirteen pulled out her keys, "I'm driving. I'm only at two."

"Are we going to your place or mine?" Cameron asked.

"Mine," Thirteen answered, "I have better DVDs."

Cameron smirked, "So mine are bad?"

"I didn't say yours were bad," Thirteen replied opening the car door for Cameron, "I'm just saying that mine are better."

"You're mean to me," Cameron pretended to pout when Thirteen got in.

Thirteen leaned over and kissed Cameron, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Cameron smiled, "That's more like it."

When they got to Thirteen's apartment, she went to making the popcorn and Cameron started browsing the DVDs.

"Season four of the Law and Order SVU?" Cameron asked picking up the box set. She readjusted her glasses and looked over the box.

"You wanna watch it?" Thirteen asked, "I have seasons one through five. The other ones are in my bedroom." She walked into the living room with the popcorn and sat on the couch.

"You like this show?" Cameron popped in a DVD and sat down.

Thirteen nodded, "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that," Cameron replied, "I just never pictured you as the type. I've never seen it. I haven't had time." The first episode started and Cameron sat next to Thirteen.

"Well, I kinda have a thing for blondes and glasses make them so much hotter," Thirteen smiled.

"Was that a compliment to me or Alexandra Cabot?" Cameron asked .

Thirteen smirked, "Both, but more you. How'd you know her name?"

"It said 'Office of something something Alexandra Cabot' on the location thingy at the bottom," Cameron put her head on Thirteen's shoulder.

"Something something?" Thirteen asked.

"It went away too fast," Cameron put some popcorn in her mouth, "Ooh that's her girlfriend right?"

"The one with the brown hair and the badge?" Thirteen smiled.

"Yeah," Cameron nodded.

"I like to think so," Thirteen replied.

"Well, you know that blonde's and brunettes go together," Cameron said matter of factly.

Thirteen chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Of course," Cameron kissed Thirteen's cheek.

As they progressed through the DVD, Cameron laid her head down on Thirteen and Thirteen moved more to accommodate Cameron. Soon they were both laying on the couch, empty popcorn bowl on the floor.

When the show was over, Thirteen turned off the TV with the remote sending them into total darkness.

"No more TV?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry," Thirteen apologized, "I though you were asleep."

"It's okay," Cameron snuggled into Thirteen. "We should sleep."

"Let's go to bed," Thirteen suggested.

Cameron must have agreed because Thirteen felt Cameron stand up. Thirteen stood up and led Cameron through the dark, into her bedroom.

They both took off their shirts and pants before crawling into bed. They met in the middle and wrapped their arms around each other while their legs intertwined.

"I was right," Cameron said into Thirteen's bare shoulder.

"About what?" Thirteen asked.

"We would be okay," Cameron answered.

Thirteen smiled, "Of course you were."

"Goodnight," Cameron added.

"Sweet dreams," Thirteen whispered.


End file.
